Never Trust a Frog!
by Mikan787
Summary: Can Fran really act nice? oneshot B26  I don't own KHR


Never Trust a Frog!

**~ Bel's Room ~**

"Ushishishi is something wrong with you today froggy?" Bel asked pulling out some knives from wherever he hides them.

* stab stab *

"Ita, Bel-sempai, that hurt," Fran said, pulling the knives out from his frog hat.

"Then quit acting so weird," Bel declared glaring Fran.

"What are you talking about Bel-sempai?" questioned Fran in a monotone voice, giving the knives back to his sempai.

"I mean that!" Bel growled swiping the knives from his kouhai hands. "You don't normally give my knives back to me and quit following."

"Doushite Bel-sempai?" "You don't like me listening to you?" Fran asked in his usual monotone voice.

"No, it's just creeping the prince out," Bel protested, "So stop it."

"So you don't want me to listen to you?" Fran asked, ignoring his sempai's previous remark.

"No! It's j-just ugh, whatever I'm leaving," Bel stated leaving the room and slamming the door with a big bang.

**~ A few hours later ~**

After wondering the hallways of the Varia HQ, Bel entered the kitchen for a snack but much to his surprise, he saw the whole room in shambles. There was food splattered everywhere, on the walls, floor even the ceiling! In the middle of all the chaos were the other Varia members.

"Ushishishi, how could you peasants leave the prince out of all the fun?" Bel said with a hint of amusement in his voice. Stepping over the scraps of food and dodging the pieces from the ceiling as they fell. When he finally reached the middle of the kitchen, he saw a very VERY furious Squalo.

"VOII! Fran, what the hell doing think you're doing?" Squalo yelled, taking his sword out and waving it angrily in the air.

"I'm making lunch for Bel-sempai," Fran said unfazed by all the shouting.

"Aw Fran-chan that's so sweet but since when have you and Bel been getting along?" Lussuria asked while diving at Fran for a hug.

"Bel-sempai and I have always been getting along," replied Fran stepping a little to the side to avoid the coming hug from Lussuria. (or Varia's mum)

*Stab "Since when have we been getting along frog," Bel asked with slight irritation.

"Oh Bel-sempai look I made you lunch," Fran said, waving to Bel, not noticing the knife in his frog hat.

"Ushishishi has the frog gone delusional or is that filled with poison?" Bel said pulling out more knives and throwing them at Fran.

"Iie, it's a perfectly normal lunch," Fran said.

"VOII! You mean all this mess is just from making lunch for the baka prince," Squalo yelled more infuriated than surprised.

"Ushishishi don't call the prince a baka," Bel said with his usual Cheshire like grin plastered on his face as he impaled Squalo with one of his unusual knives. Moving on he went over to Fran to inspect what was in the box he was holding. "che, do you really think the prince would eat that garbage especially made by the stupid frog?" Bel asked looking at the poorly prepared sandwiches inside.

"Maa maa Bel be nice, Fran-chan spent a lot of time making it for you." Lussuria cooed.

"Tch, I didn't ask him to," Bel said coldly turning to walk out of the room but when he reached the door he heard a small murmur…

"I just wanted to make Bel-sempai lunch so that we could eat it together or at least you would eat it yourself if you didn't want to spend time with me," Fran said softly. His voice cracked at the end and when Bel turned around he saw Fran had his head down and his fringe overshadowed his eyes.

Fran pushed Bel out of the way and ran out of the room and up the stairs to where Bel assumed to be his room. When Fran ran out the sunlight from the window above the sink brightened his face enough so that Bel could see drops of water on his face.

"BEL! GO APOLIGISE TO FRAN RIGHT NOW!" Lussuria shouted to Bel who was still in shock.

"VOII! WHO'S GOING TO CLEAN ALL OF THIS UP?" Squalo yelled, clearly not caring for the situation at all.

"I WILL!" Levi shouted excitedly hoping that the boss would praise him when he was done.

"SHUT UP TRASH!" Xanxus bellowed from up the stairs. "I DON'T CARE WHO DOES IT JUST CLEAN IT UP!" Slamming the door behind him.

"Fine just quit shouting, you're giving the prince a headache," Bel said as he saw Lussuria glaring at him.

Heading to Fran's room Bel had to admit he felt kind of guilty for what happened after all the frog was just trying to be nice in some way. "Che, I never asked him to do that," Bel mumbled to himself.

**~ Fran's Room ~**

Standing in front of the frog's door without the intension of knocking it down was something Bel never thought he would do. Sighing he knocked on the door, no answer. Bel tried knocking again and again… still no answer. Giving up on using the _'polite'_ manner and seeing, as the door was surprisingly unlocked he decided to open the door by himself. Walking into the dark and lifeless room sent a chill down his spine. _'Come to think of it, this is the first time I've been in the frog's room'_ Bel thought to himself.

"Froggy? Are you in here?" Bel asked with concern in his voice.

"Go away," Fran said, with a cracked voice instead of his usual monotone one.

"Look I'm s-s-sorry I said all those mean things to you," Bel replied ignoring the_ 'go away'_

"You mean it Bel-sempai?" Fran replied lifting his head up. "If you do then come here."

"Uh… ok," Bel said as he approached a human like figure ushering him nearer.

As Bel came within reach Fran grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into a kiss. It was a quick kiss but it shocked the hell out of Bel. When he recovered he saw Fran wasn't crying instead he was **laughing!**

"Ha-ha I can't believe you fell for that," Fran said with a smile on his face.

"B-But I but y-you," stuttered Bel. "How'd you do that?"

"I took acting classes," Fran said bluntly.

"WHY?" Bel shouted at the top of his lungs.

"To see if I could trick Bel-sempai and as a bonus make you say you're sorry," Fran replied, amusement clearly in his tone.

Dumbfounded Bel left the room and slammed the door behind him leaving an amused Fran inside._ 'Che, never trust a frog'_


End file.
